1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printer or another recording device, for example, and a roll medium support device provided to this recording device.
2. Related Art
Commonly, printers that serve as recording devices for performing a recording process on a roll medium are widely known (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-107773, for example). The printer of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-107773 comprises a paper width regulating mechanism for guiding a set rolled printing paper (a roll medium) so that the printing paper is conveyed stably without coming off course when printing is initiated. The paper width regulating mechanism comprises a rotating shaft (a shaft member) having protuberances at both ends, a pair of flanged rollers (support members) provided to the outer sides of both protuberances in the rotating shaft, and a pair of compression coil springs which are disposed on the inner sides of both flanged rollers in the rotating shaft and which urge the flanged rollers outward.
The flanged rollers comprise flanges for regulating the side ends of the printing paper, and groove parts having pluralities of grooves corresponding to various paper widths of prescribed sizes, and the flanged rollers are fitted so as to be free to slide and rotate relative to the rotating shaft. The paper width regulating mechanism is designed so that the protuberances are selectively fitted with the respective appropriate grooves from among the groves of the groove parts, so that the distance between the pair of flanges corresponds with the width of the printing paper.